Darkwing Duck
Darkwing Duck tells the adventures of the titular superhero, aided by his sidekick and pilot Launchpad McQuack. In his secret identity of Drake Mallard (a parody of Kent Allard, the alter ego of the Shadow), he lives in an unassuming suburban house with his adopted daughter Gosalyn, next door to the bafflingly dim-witted Muddlefoot family. Darkwing struggles to balance his egotistical craving for fame and attention against his desire to be a good father to Gosalyn and help do good in St. Canard. Most episodes put these two aspects of Darkwing's character in direct conflict, though Darkwing's better nature usually prevails. Day of Blunder (Season 1 Episode 19) As one of Quacker Jack's plans to get Darkwing Duck out of his way, he tricks Darkwing Duck into giving up crime fighting He does this by getting Darkwing Duck to humiliated himself by getting him to arrest Quacker Jack for stealing play money and cover a rubber chicken believing it's a bomb. Darkwing Duck will then accept help from Dr. Leopold L Loon (Who is actually Quacker Jack in disguise.) and under go a series of tests which will give Darkwing Duck a result of Pouring Tea in the Lacing Doyley Society instead of crime fighting. One of these tests is hypnotizing Darkling Duck (Along with the other duck who is also in a career crisis.) with a spiraling wheel into going back into the dim dark recesses of his past. Darkwing Duck did the same to Quacker Jack near the end as a way defeat him. Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 5.51.09 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 5.51.25 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 5.51.33 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 5.51.40 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 5.51.47 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 5.51.57 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 5.52.05 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 5.52.38 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 5.52.46 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 5.53.04 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 5.53.21 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 5.53.30 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 5.53.54 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 5.54.02 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 5.54.09 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 5.56.13 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 5.56.20 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 5.56.29 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 5.56.40 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 5.56.56 AM.png Stressed to Kill (Season 1 Episode 53) Darkwing is constantly getting stressed, so he goes to a stress-free clinic (which is being run by Megavolt and QuackerJack), and they brainwash him. Now he is too calm (not even Gosalyn destroying the house can get him mad). When Megavolt and QuackerJack start a fire that soon starts to spread throughout the whole city, Launchpad and Gosalyn have to try to get DW out of his depressed state. Slaves to Fashion (Season 2, Episode 5) Under Binkie Muddlefoot's advice, Drake decides Gosalyn should act more like a "lady". Meanwhile, Tuskernini has developed a spray that makes people act the way they are dressed and targets the rich citizens attending the school masquerade party. Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Spiral Eyes Category:Western Cartoon Category:Traditional Hypnosis Category:Superhero Category:Hypnotized Animal Category:Brainwashing Category:Non-Human Hypnotist Category:Pages in Need of Screencaps Category:Hypnotized Female